


bad day

by kyahgamis



Series: redbull and coffee with a dash of desperation [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS TO KAGAMI, I'm so sorry Baby, In the end, It'll get better, M/M, cursing, i wanted to wash my mouth with soap after writing this ugh, ngahh i can't, oh oh oh but, they're not extreme curses but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by tumblr user weeaboo-hipster</p><p>Aomine and Kagami get into an argument and Aomine says something like super duper mean to Kagami (it could be a insult or a sensitive subject to Kagami) and makes Kagami cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad day

There was three things that Aomine Daiki hated feeling: hungry, horny and guilty. Not necessarily in that order.

And he was feeling two of these right now. Daiki accidentally made Satsuki cry (how was he supposed to know that those lumps of _coal_ were _actually lumps of **brownies**_ she made for him?) and it took most of his lunch break to run around campus to look for her and apologize.

The worst part of this is that he wasn’t able to find Satsuki in those two hours and the class he had next had this particular professor that even he, the one and only Aomine Daiki, needed to listen to in order to pass this semester. And the old bastard refused to let anyone eat in his three- hour long lectures; anyone who disobeys is sent out of the lecture hall.

Daiki slammed the door of the apartment closed; he was so fucking tired and hungry, he still couldn’t contact Satsuki and his conscience can absolutely not take it anymore. Noisily, he kicked his shoes off his feet as a red head popped out of the bedroom.

“Hey, Aomine.” said Kagami, his lips curling into a goofy smile that could have been endearing to Daiki if it were any other day. “Curry’s on the table if you haven’t eaten dinner yet.”

He grunted a reply, tossing his bag into a corner of the apartment. The bag crashed onto the stupid fake ornamental plant that Kagami placed there. Daiki draped himself over the couch, his feet automatically on the coffee table; he did not even flinch when some empty coffee cans on the table went clattering all over the floor.

Kagami walked over to him, frowning. “Bad day?” he asked gently, as he stooped down to collect the cans. He ignored Kagami as he surfed channels on the television. Daiki felt a hand caressing his hair and he slapped it away, growling “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Frown deepening, Kagami backed slightly away. “No need to be all irritable. Do you want anything? Food? A drink?”

Again, Daiki ignored him. _Why couldn’t he just shut up?_ There was nothing interesting on television so he clicked his tongue and threw the remote onto the table. It missed the table and the batteries fell out as it crashed to the floor.

“Aomine.” Kagami growled, a vein throbbing on his temple. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Just fucking shut up, Kagami! Get off my case already, you’re so goddamned noisy!” yelled Daiki as he stood up, feet banging the table’s edge. He cursed loudly and was about to kick the table when he felt Kagami’s hands on his shoulders in a steady grip.

“Aomine.” he repeated, a little more calmly this time. “Do you want to talk about whatever’s got you this angry?”

Daiki thrashed his arms downwards, removing Kagami’s hands on his shoulders. “You know what? Sure thing.” he leered, as he slammed his hand on the couch’s backrest.

Kagami’s expression is that of confusion and hurt but he didn’t care. _You wanted to fucking talk so I’m gonna fucking talk._ “You’re too noisy. You’re worse than Satsuki on her period.” Daiki cringed at his accidental name drop but all the guilt he felt was somehow converted into rage as he continued lashing out at an obviously uncomfortable Kagami.

“What the fuck is your problem anyway, huh? The moment I get home you nag at me like a fucking housewife. Just fucking leave me alone for a while, okay? You piss me off!” he barked angrily before sitting back down on the couch with his eyes at the television screen. After a moment of silence, Daiki heard Kagami retreat to the bedroom and as he heard the door quietly close he thought fucking finally some peace and quiet at last.

Three hours later, Daiki was feeling a whole lot better. He managed to contact Satsuki ( _of course_ she’ll run to Tetsu whenever she’s sad, _why didn’t he think of that in the first place_ ) and they’re on speaking terms again (he has to go shopping with her during their next break though). He ate the curry Kagami had prepared before he remembered that he had practically screamed at the redhead as the latter stared at him. 

 _Well, we always do this_ , he thought, munching contently. It was nothing new; yelling at each other then making up a few hours later.

Only after taking a shower did he notice that the apartment was eerily silent. _It **is** sort of quiet_ , Daiki thought, slightly worried at the lack of sound the other was making. He walked to the bedroom and took a peek inside. The room was dark and Kagami was bundled up in their bed, facing the wall. Daiki was about to crawl onto the bed with Kagami before he heard small sniffing noises.

“Kagami?” he whispered. The said boy flinched at the sound of his voice, which confused Daiki. “You got a runny nose or something?”

Sniffing, Kagami didn’t reply. He curled himself into a tighter bundle and, for some reason, moved even closer to the wall.

Daiki sauntered towards the bed and laid himself down. He hated seeing Kagami’s back whenever they were in bed like this; it made things look as if they were fighting. “Heeeeey. Kagami.” he whined, nudging the other softly. “Don’t ignore me.”

Kagami squeezed even further away from him and it surprised Daiki. _Wait, is he angry?_

“Kagami, what the hell.” he grunted as he turned the other teen over with some effort.  Kagami pulled the blanket over his face as he mumbled “Go ‘way.” in a tiny voice.

Daiki exasperatedly removed the blanket off Kagami’s face. “What the hell is wrong…” he snapped before trailing off at the sight of Kagami with puffy eyes and snot dripping off his nose.

“A-  are you crying?”

Angrily, Kagami shrugged him off, facing the wall again. “Go to sleep.” he said in a tired voice.

“No way. You’re crying.” Daiki sat up. He pulled Kagami away from the wall and the latter resignedly sat up beside him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was my sniveling too noisy? I’ll fucking shut up now.” replied Kagami blankly. His eyes were swollen and still slightly wet.

Daiki felt a tight feeling in his chest, like someone just grabbed his lungs and let go, only to punch it in rapid-fire succession. “I- I didn’t mean it that way.”

Kagami sighed as he grabbed a pillow and rubbed his eyes. “Look, I’m not in the mood so I’ll do us both a favor and sleep on the couch tonight. I promise to not make a noise. If I’m still too noisy, I’ll just go somewhere else for the night, okay?”

_No, no, no, no, **no**._

Daiki pulled Kagami’s hand as he tried to stand from the bed. “Taiga, wait.” he said desperately. “Listen to me.”

Kagami gave him a weary look and it broke Daiki’s heart seeing him like that. He pulled Kagami into a hug, burying Kagami’s face into the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry, Taiga.” he muttered guiltily. He soothingly ruffled Kagami’s hair as he continued. “I was having a bad day and I bought it all out on you. You didn’t deserve it.”

He felt Kagami shift slightly. “You’re not the only one who had a bad day, you fucking idiot.” he mumbled against his neck. Daiki pulled him down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around Kagami’s chest and he buried his face in the redhead’s hair. Daiki felt Kagami relax beside him as he gently kissed the other’s forehead.

“Tell me about it?”

Lightly sniffling, Kagami said, in a quiet voice, “I stepped on dog crap before getting into campus and the smell won’t disappear no matter what I do, then I arrived late for my Trig class that had a surprise exam that was supposed to be thirty percent of my total grade this semester and fucking dogs fucking chased me home because of the smell of dog crap.”

He rolled over, his back to Daiki’s chest. “Then I get home _tired as hell_ , slip while showering, get _fucking **burned**_ while making dinner that for some reason tastes half assed to me,” Kagami sniffled and his hands fly up to rub his eyes. “And when my boyfriend finally got home I thought _‘oh hey, maybe this day won’t end on a sour note’_ only to be yelled and cursed at. Actually, why am I even talking about this?” Kagami grunted as he tried to pull himself up.

Daiki’s arms remain around him and he tugged him back into place, only this time, he was facing him. Daiki trapped him between his legs, their faces inches from each other. He placed a gentle kiss on Kagami’s nose. “Your day sounds ten times worse than mine.” he sighed. “I’m so sorry, Taiga."

He felt Kagami relax into his arms as he replied, “Mmm. I demand compensation.”

Daiki raised an eyebrow. “That’s a big word coming from you.”

“Shut up. I deserve something for putting up with your asshole-yness.” grumbled Kagami.

“Okay, okay.” Lightly touching Kagami’s forehead with his, Aomine gently connected their lips in a chaste kiss. “What do you want? I’ll do anything.”

Kagami murmured against his lips. “Really?”

“Really.”

Without missing a beat, Kagami replied, “Clean the apartment. You messed it up earlier.”

Daiki inhaled sharply. “Uh, when I said I’d do anything I sort of meant…” His voice trailed off as he gestured to his crotch. “… in bed.”

Kagami gave him an unamused look. “Really? Is that all you ever think about?” Sitting up straight, Daiki shook his head. “Okay! Cleaning up the apartment it is!”

He was about to get up when Kagami pulled him back and wrapped his arms around him. “Do it on the morning, you moron.” he laughed, finally smiling. Daiki allowed himself to grin as he rolled back into bed, straight into Kagami’s arms the stress of the day forgotten with just the touch of his boyfriend’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll make a college au series...  
> ...yes, that would be nice


End file.
